


...With Us, In The Palace

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Steven Universe: Spinel’s Change [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Back at it again with the Non-Human Polygamous Relationship, F/F, Imagine sharing a home with three MUCH bigger Gfs, Post-Canon, Rarepair, References to Canon, Short One Shot, White Diamond is pretty Thirsty on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Spinel, having gotten used to life in the Diamond’s Palace, developed a bit of a schedule on how she should split her time among her three friends. This story is an example of one such day.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Spinel/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe: Spinel’s Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654090
Kudos: 14





	...With Us, In The Palace

**Author's Note:**

> First order of business, a BIG shoutout to y’all.. I expected that when I published my last SU fic, that the fandom would have chased me away like a village charlatan for the potentially odd romantic implications of the work. But I deeply appreciate the support my work has received all the same.
> 
> Secondly, I had a bit of a conundrum with this fic. I originally planned on making White’s segment a bit...explicit for a lack of a better term, but I (again) was worried about it coming off as weird or uncalled for, so I cut down her part a small bit. If y’all are actually fine with my interpretation of possible Gem hanky-panky, Lemme know.

Whenever things were calm on Homeworld, even the Diamond Authority partook in various forms of relaxation, a practice that only became more common once Spinel became a part of the “family”. On this particular day, Blue had invited Spinel to her pool. While Blue was usually a recluse, her relationship with Spinel emboldened her in a way, it was almost like Pink Diamond was with her...in spirit.

“Ah...how ya feeling so far Blue?” Spinel smirked, as she drifted along slowly on an inflatable flotation device. The pool lacked a true current, but the waters churned slightly whenever Blue (or any of the other Diamonds if they also partake) stir from their positions.

“I feel...complete...with you now a part of us, I...don’t feel so sad. At least, not... negatively so, it’s more...an all consuming warmth.”

“Atta girl, I’m sure White and Yellow are proud of how far you’ve come.”

Blue teared up at Spinel’s compliments, a small stream descending from her eyes to the very pool she in which she was submerged. In return, she kissed Spinel as gently as possible (the size difference alone worried her at first, but she got used to the dynamic in time). Not quite satisfied with her display of affection, Blue Diamond scooped Spinel out of her floatation device and placed the Gem onto her slightly raised legs. 

“You’ll never truly fathom how much joy you bring me, dear Spinel.” Blue sighed, as she happily stroked the ponytails that make up the smaller Gems “hair”.

“I dunno about that one, Blue...I can usually tell how your feeling...”

“That’s not...particularly what I meant. Before you came into our lives, I felt lost...like I was...stranded without Pink, so I mourned for...a long time. With you, I finally feel at some level of peace.” A slight discoloration tinged Blue Diamond’s cheeks, something Spinel immediately noticed.

“Gee Blue...glad I can help.”

“Can you tell me something...please?” As sheepish as usual, Blue awkwardly lowered her head closer to Spinel

“Whaddya need, Blue?”

“...What was Pink like for you? I thought I knew her, but knowing that she abandoned you so easily...it’s hard to comprehend.”

“She was my best friend, Blue. In hindsight, I might have camera on too strong. She was one of the nicest Gems I know, second only to you three.” Spinel’s words seemed to affect Blue in some capacity, as the stream of the large Diamond’s tears grew noticeably stronger.

“T-Thank you Spinel, I’m deeply sorry if those memories hurt you...” Blue murmured, her voice shaky. Spinel, in reply, wrapped her noodle-like arms around Blue Diamond’s waist.

—

As Spinel was a equal member of the Diamond Authority (and loved the three Diamonds equally), she tried to split her time equally with each of her companions. Once she felt Blue had gotten back to her usual calm self, Spinel sprang out of the pool to check on Yellow Diamond, who was busy listening to reports from the various mining worlds under her control. Unlike Blue Diamond, Yellow was noticeably more assertive and domineering, a trait that caused a sizable portion of the Gem population to either fear her, or respect her power. Despite this, it didn’t surprise the Gem reading off the reports to see Yellow smile towards the approaching Spinel.

“Ah, there you are, my dearest Starlight. Ignore the Pearl, she’s just getting finished with her reports...correct?” Yellow Diamond titled her head down, directly at her Pearl, who quickly nodded in agreement. Seemingly anticipating Spinel’s next move, Yellow Diamond projected a circular platform near her eye level, a place which Spinel took little time in springing up towards. 

Once Spinel had successfully landed on the construct, Yellow Diamond’s smile quickly turned into a grimace, before she glared back down at the Pearl, who was still rambling about the progress of the mining operations.

“Ahem...we agreed if Spinel arrives, you were to immediately leave...unless you were lying to me, but that’s simply impossible, right?”

Without replying, Yellow’s Pearl dutifully saluted before walking off, the various holographic screens around her disappearing in short order. Pleased, Yellow Diamond’s smile returned as she looked back towards Spinel.

“Heh. Sorry about that, my Star, that foolish Pearl is more work focused than even I am. All that boring business aside...how’s my favorite Gem doing in her new home?”

“I’m doing fantastic, Yellow...but what’s important is how YOU are. After all, you’re quite the workaholic.”

“I...I’m doing fine, Spinel. I gotta be honest, I’m not used to having a Gem take so much interest in my well being, but you’re special to me.” Yellow lovingly rubbed a solitary finger on Spinel’s head, stroking her hair with an odd degree of care (for someone in charge of the Gem Defense Forces).

“Y’know, one of these days we oughta coronate you as an honorary Diamond... perhaps even have a second Age 3 Homeworld Ball, since the last one didn’t exactly go as planned.” Yellow trailed off, reminding herself of when Steven (unintentionally) crashed the celebration with his friends.

“Is that possible?” Spinel tilted her head curiously, unsure about what Yellow was saying.

“It is if we say it is...the whelps...I mean...Gems don’t have much of a choice.”

“Ooh! If we’re gonna have a Homeworld Ball, can I help you guys plan it?!” Spinel sounded overjoyed, like a hyperactive child.

“Obviously, you’d be the star of the show anyways...you probably shouldn’t tell White I said that.” Yellow joked, keeping her eyes on her smaller “friend” as Spinel happily jostled in place.

“Yay! I’m gonna make it the best Ball EVER, I promise!” 

“Oh?...We all are sure you will, but that’s future Spinel’s problem. Spinel right here and now is my concern.” If there was one thing Yellow took great pride in, it was how she thought she cared for Spinel the most (she personally thinks White and Blue can be a bit overbearing at times). 

“I gotta tell White, she’d be excited too!” And with that, Spinel took off towards White Diamond’s quarters, pleased to tell her everything about this assumed “Ball”.

“Sometimes I swear she’s becoming more and more like us...both positively and negatively.”

—

“Oh most delightful star of mine...of course you can be the host of our next Homeworld Ball. I was even going to suggest it myself!” White, as she was generally the most “diva” out of the three Diamonds, absolutely adored all of the praise and attention Spinel gave her. While White Diamond originally didn’t care for repeating the Homeworld Ball, she gladly took the chance to appease Spinel. 

Unlike the more work centric Diamonds she shares power with, White relished in the fact she rarely had to make public appearances, allowing the dominant Diamond plenty of time in her own chamber. When Spinel first arrived, White was resting in her oversized bed, getting her very particular amount of “beauty sleep” (despite how Gems don’t actually NEED to sleep, White has always been eccentric). Of course, White didn’t mind “waking up” to hear all about Spinel’s ideas.

“Ooh, I gotta find something fancy to wear then!”

“Not yet, dearest Spinel. I think I’ve more than earned my lion’s share of time with you, yes?”

“Of course, White, I wouldn’t want you to feel unloved or anything.” Hearing (easily gained) praise from Spinel, White pressed a gentle kiss on the side of Spinel’s head.

“Well aren’t you just a dangerous flirt, Dear?” White laughed aloud, pleased with herself (as she usually is).

“I’ve got 6000 years of leftover love left to give, plus interest!” 

Taking her chance for a little entertainment, White gently scooped Spinel into her hands, before placing her onto the stark white (and crazy expensive) mattress White owned. 

“Heya! So...what’s up, White?” Spinel joked, playfully elongating her arms to reach White Diamond, giving her a small hug.

“I’ve been thinking quite a lot about you, my perfect, irreplaceable little Gem...”

“How so, is it positive?”

“Undoubtedly so. I have little idea how us Diamonds lasted as long as we have without you...you are the spark of life this Palace so desperately needed.” White affirmed her praise by gently stroking Spinel’s gemstone and chest, which caused a strong feeling of protection to well up inside Spinel, someone who used to know only sadness and anger. 

“You don’t mean that, White...your just flattering me...”

“I never lie, you know this...I feel...partially responsible for how Pink treated you like garbage, so it brings me joy and pleasure, in equal measure, to see you in such a safe and loving place instead of that filthy, decrepit garden.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“If I had actually intervened in Pink’s dwindling relationship with you, you’d already be ours, and you would have NEVER gone through those thousands of years alone.”

“You knew about Pink n’ me?”

“She was originally so proud of you. She talked about you at every chance...then you tried to get to know her as much as we did, she abandoned you on that...grassy prison.” As White recalled her story, she stopped gently stroking Spinel, becoming slightly upset purely with her memories alone.

“White...you okay?” Spinel released her embrace around White Diamond, giving a worried look to her companion.

“I...I’m fine, Darling...just...reminiscing.” She spoke through (slightly hidden) gritted teeth, so her disdain wasn’t really that secret.

“Oookay White...oh, Yellow mentioned that I could become an...honorary Diamond?”

“She did, eh? It IS possible indeed, but it’s also rather unusual. All usual procedure doesn’t matter when it comes to you, however, as I’d coronate you in an instant if the opportunity arose...perhaps at this hypothetical Ball we’ve just discussed?” Changing positions, White’s grimace swapped to a slightly devilish smile.

“Awesome! I solemnly promise to not abuse my newfound standing, White!”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that too much, my darling.”

—

“Steven, the Diamonds sent a message!” Pearl shouted, towards the upstairs room where Steven and Peridot were watching some inane television program. Upon hearing her announcement, Steven bolted down to hear what required his attention.

“The Diamonds are apparently holding a second Age 3 Homeworld Ball...”

“W-what?” 

“According to Yellow Diamond, the last one was an absolute disaster, so much so that they were apparently planning a replacement ball so it wouldn’t be on such a dour note for what is usually such a festive occasion.”

“Uh...okay?”

“Just look at this flyer they made!” Pearl showed the attached holo-leaflet to Steven. The design wasn’t anything special in particular, a clean white coloration decorated with faux-sparkling animations at the borders. The particular image that surprised Steven was at the very bottom, highlighted with a strange purplish tint

“WITNESS THE ONCE-IN-LIFETIME CORONATION OF OUR NEWEST AUTHORITY MEMBER; SPINEL” Was the text that accompanied an image of Spinel, decked out with a VERY expensive cape and cloak. The small Gem was seated on a reddish-pink throne, as she sat in the most “regal” pose she could muster.

“What do you make of...that?” Pearl asked, tilting her head awkwardly at the photograph of the very same Gem that nearly killed the entire planet less than two years ago, now brightly smiling and surrounded by the towering Diamonds.

“I...guess we have a reservation to make.”


End file.
